


Hello, I Love You

by DeGuerre



Series: You And I Are a Gang of Losers [1]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeGuerre/pseuds/DeGuerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random moments from better times in Fitz and Mellie’s relationship, in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to explore the early days of Mellie and Fitz more, but have no desire to write a true chapter fic at this point. Instead, I’ll corral any one-shots that pop into my head into this series.
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Fitz couldn’t stop fidgeting as they stood at the door of the massive French chateau-style mansion.  He wasn’t nervous so much as bored and not at all interested in his father’s attempts at setting him up with yet another daughter of a filthy rich father.  The Grants were far from poor, but the Whitney family was old money rich.  For a second he wondered if maybe she was as uninterested in this idea as he was, but then again she was probably like all the others—eager to marry well and play Donna Reed.  He’d been expecting some pretty and polite Daughter of the American Revolution who dressed like Jackie-O.  What he’d gotten instead was a brunette ball of energy with bare feet, ripped jeans, glasses, and a ratty old Sex Pistols shirt bounding down the stairs. 

“Melody Vivienne Whitney, march back up those stairs right now and get dressed for dinner young lady!  We have guests!” Catherine Whitney said as she took in her daughter’s state of dress.

Fitz could barely believe his eyes.  Dark mahogany hair against porcelain skin, the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and an adorable chin dimple he had to fight the urge to kiss.  The girl was absolutely stunning—a case study in contradiction.  She had the face of a debutante, but he could tell she had a rebellious streak a mile wide. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Grant, Fitzgerald…I apologize for my appearance,” Mellie said as she continued her descent down the stairs and greeted each member of the Grant family.  “I’ve been studying for my upcoming Comparative Government exam and lost track of time.”

After warmly greeting his parents, she came to stand directly in front of Fitz.  Looking up at him, she smiled brilliantly, offered her hand and said, “It’s nice to meet you Fitzgerald.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Melody.  Please, call me Fitz,” he said as he took her proffered hand and kissed the back of it.  She had the softest skin he’d ever felt and the most brilliant smile he’d ever laid his eyes on.  Even in tattered clothes and no makeup she nearly took his breath away. 

“Please, call me Mellie,” she relied.  She could feel a blush start to creep up the back of her neck.

“Mellie, dear.  Please go get dressed for dinner.  It’s rude to keep out guests waiting,” Richard Whitney said, breaking the silence.

“Daddy, I’m sorry.  I’ve studied my way into a raging headache and I still don’t feel like I’m ready,” turning to her father with a pout.  “Would you mind terribly if I skipped dinner?  You know I’m terrible company when my head hurts.  Fitz could come up and help me finish studying while you, mom, and the Grants enjoy dinner.”

Mr. Whitney looked like he wanted to protest, but he could never say no to his little girl.  Sharing a look with Fitz’s father, he also knew that it was a good idea for them to spend time alone if their plan was ever going to come to fruition.  They seemed to like each other already, it wouldn’t hurt to let them further explore those feelings. 

“Alright, little darling.  If Fitzgerald doesn’t mind, I’m agreeable,” he replied to his daughter.  Fitz eagerly nodded his agreement.  He hadn’t been looking forward to this dinner anyway.  The less time he spent with his father, the better; however, he did find Mellie intriguing.  “I’ll have dinner sent up for the two of you shortly.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Mellie said, bounding over to her father to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  She grabbed Fitz’s hand and tugged him toward the stairs.  “Follow me, Fitz.”

“You spoil her rotten, Richard,” Catherine said with a shake of her head.

“You’re good,” Fitz said as he followed Mellie down the hallway.  He had never set foot inside such a lavish and palatial estate.  The walk down the hallway seemed to take forever, but they finally arrived at Mellie’s private wing.  She gave him a short tour before directing him to have a seat in her lounge area.  He almost gasped at how grand it all was.  Her bedroom was bigger than his entire apartment and her lounge was complete with a fully stocked bar. 

“You have your father completely wrapped around your little finger.”

“What can I say?  Daddy loves his little girl,” she replied with a smirk and a slightly bitter tone while she made her way over to the bar.  “Loves her enough to sell her like cattle.  Would you like a drink?”

“Scotch, neat, please.”

With a nod she poured a glass of scotch for Fitz, a glass of water for herself, shook two aspirin from a bottle, and made her way over to the sofa where he was sitting.  After handing him his glass, she plopped down at the opposite end and quickly downed the aspirin and her water. 

“I wasn’t kidding about the headache,” she said with an exasperated sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest on the back of the sofa, revealing the elegant column of her long neck.  “I’m sorry I’m turning out to be such poor company, but my head’s killing me.  You didn’t look like you wanted to be there any more than I did so I took the liberty of bailing us both out.  I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind and I thank you for it.  We cattle have to stick together, right?” he grinned.  She cracked an eye open and offered up a small smile.  “In fact, I believe I owe you one now.  Come here, I think I can help you with that headache.”

He patted the space beside him and waited for her to comply.  While he was waiting, he cleared a space in the pile of notes and books that were strewn across the coffee table and sat his drink down.  By the time he finished she was beside him.  Taking her by the shoulders gently, he turned her so that her back was to him and began to massage from the base of her skull down to the nape of her neck.  Fitz felt her body tense at first, but she soon relaxed into his touch.  She let out a soft moan of relief as her pain started to ease and Fitz shifted uncomfortably at the sound.  He was a young man, she was a beautiful young woman—he couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what she sounded like in bed.

“That feels wonderful. Thank you, Fitz.”

“My pleasure, Mellie.”

They were interrupted a few minutes later by a knock on the door.  It was the butler bringing their dinner.  They ate and he was impressed that she didn’t try to pretend she didn’t have an appetite.  With Mellie’s headache starting to subside she was much better company and they started to talk about music, movies, hobbies, favorite foods—anything they could think of.  They laughed until their stomachs hurt and somewhere along the way he’d lost his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves.  Before they knew it two hours had passed.  Mellie had curled up on her end of the sofa and peered at him from beneath heavy lids and thick, long lashes—the sight nearly took his breath away.  She was so beautiful.  Her vibrant blue eyes had darkened and he could tell she was on the cusp of sleep. 

“I should go.  I’m sure my parents are ready to head back home now,” he said as he put his jacket and tie back on.  “You should head to bed.”

“I still have more studying to do.  I’m just going to nap right here for a bit,” she replied, snuggling further into the comfortable cushions.  Fitz grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it over her, tucking it around her shoulders to make sure she would remain warm and cozy.  She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes.  In the back of her mind she knew it was rude not to show her guest out, but she was too sleepy and comfortable to move or care about decorum.

“Goodnight, Mellie.”

“Goodnight, Fitz.”

Fitz couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he made his way back downstairs.  Mellie’s silly, infectious laugh was stuck in his head and he couldn’t wait to hear it again. 


End file.
